User talk:Kodia/Archive 1
Archives This page has been cleaned up many times over the years. Any time I archive the contents, I try to link to the date on which the major revision took place. To date the major archival updates have occurred as follows: EDIT:These are the oldest of the archive dates before my new archiving scheme went into effect.--Kodia 12:20, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Origin of your name I'm sure this will come off quite shrewd and arrogant when I ask this. But what is the origin of your character/persona name, Kodia? And did you play EverQuest 1, if so, what server? I only ask as I also used the name back when EverQuest first released, and as I always thought it was a unique name, I'm curious how someone else could come up with it as well. :My compatriot, I wish I could come up with something exciting and thought provoking to tell you regarding the origins of this name, something littered with majestic stories and vague references to obscure texts of Shakespeare and his contemporaries, but to be frank...the damn game gave it to me. I snatched it simply because it wasn't something completely composed of the least commonly used letters of the alphabet all in succession. In point of fact, I was so utterly stunned that the game had generated automatically a name so pronounceable and utterly normal that I could do nothing but accept it. In EQ1 my character's name was Jaddari, a shaman on the Stromm server, and indeed I have a character in EQ2 by that name and of the same general class. But Kodia is my first love, my main, and I am shocked she remains so to this day. I never set out to play a tank. But somehow, it suits me, despite my healer origins in gaming. I apologize if the form of this wiki post is not up to standards I do not have previous experience in wiki editing but I plan to contribute much to this site when I learn how to do so correctly. I tried adding things to EQ2i.com before the switch, I usually failed miserably. :You have precious little to worry about in this regard. The nature of wikis is to have many edit. Gradually, people refine. If you have something to contribute, please do so and often and encourage your friends to do so too. And if you find that you have a page, some edits, a question, don't hesitate to ask one of the Admins for help. You can leave a note on their talk page or you can place the following text on the edited page you need help with . I hope this helps. --Kodia 01:52, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Help Page wish list I promised not to ask for a Search engine, and I'm not. I'd like a Help:Help Index, though. My most wished for section would look something like this Templates What is a template? - link this to a definition page (I saw that page, where in heck was it...?), and have ALL "What is..." terms/words described briefly on that page Why use a template? - an additional section of the definition, or its own article, as needed How to write a template - in-depth description of template parts and a how-to *When Templates Go Bad - sample title of an article about some of the pitfalls of template formatting ("This is what happens when you forget a pipe...!") *Op-Ed: Good vs Bad Templates by Janze-Nek - sample title for an opinion piece on what makes a template good or bad (btw, I will never write that article. :-) Templates in use - (Where is this page again...?) a complete list of templates currently in use (and every page listed in that article should link to an article like Template:QuestInformation!) *Category:Florence's Templates - if someone makes a lot of templates and wants to brag... *Janze's Templates - a quieter way to brag (No Category all its own) Templates no longer in use - I keep running into templates that I can't find to use, such as Armor. An article of defunct templates (or a subsection of the previous article), and what (if anything) should be done about them (if I find an Armor template in use, should I implant the Equipment one and transfer the information?). One other major section of the Help:Help Index would be... How To Contact Other Editors *Help NOW! - well, maybe...: The IRC - Internet Relay Chat for live chatting - no download required *Forum:Index - for problems that others might have and that you can't find an answer for (and questions that get asked in it should be looked at to see if an article should be written about it) *Flagging Articles For Admins To Look At - (I know I saw this...) the whys and hows of tagging problem articles *Article Talk Pages - the whats and whys of using them *Using User Talk Pages - (That's in here somewhere, too...) an article on why to use user talk pages, how to get there and what you do once you do (use the '+' for example, I missed that forever...). *Emailing Other Editors Through EQ2i - Oh, hey, cool, neat feature... where is it? When should I use it? If we start with the Index and list what we WANT to see, we can then search through what is already here and link it. Then write the articles that need to be written. I say 'we' as in 'I'll help make my wish list come true but both my technical and writing skills Hoover.' =) Hoover, as in vacuum, as in suck Anyway, that's my wish list for this year - an Index for the Help articles. =) Janze-Nek 07:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :oh, this is gonna be fun --Uberfuzzy 12:35, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::These are all good and excellent suggestions, Janze. Thankyou for putting this well-thought-out list together. I'm going to review it a few times and also think through some things with other users, but my initial impression is that you're asking for much the same things that all the other editing folks have been asking for (give or take a little). I'll get to work on this right quick!--Kodia 21:18, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Thought_of_the_Day? was digging in the attic of eq2i again, and found Thought_of_the_Day. almost a 2 year old too. do we wanna start this back up? cycle them once a week or sooner if something funny happens? your the one redoing the front page (friendly reminder /poke) so i'll let you decided where to place it (if you think its a good idea) --Uberfuzzy 20:33, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure we could do that if you'd like. Is tomorrow ok for the start of the improvement drive? And what do we want to call it? Improvement drive or something else?--Kodia 02:04, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::not sure what to call it, "featured large area in need of a lot of work that we want to make a higher priority" seams too long... --Uberfuzzy 02:33, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Je suis finis, mon ami. --Kodia 15:28, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Feedback How am I doing so far? :You're doing just fine. But you should sign your posts so I know who you are. *grin*--Kodia 14:31, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, for some reason I thought it would auto-sign : |Gnomie 21:07, 5 January 2008 (CST) :::No worries at all! Enjoy your time editing. :)--Kodia 19:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::That sounds ominous, is my time limited? -- Gnomie 13:57, 6 January 2008 (CST) :::::LOL! no no not at all! I meant in my head the time you spend in general editing as opposed to doing something else. I'm so sorry! you're welcome to edit to your heart's content. Sorry about that!--Kodia 20:01, 6 January 2008 (UTC) The Maj'Dul courts Just ran into this, and thought y'all should know. At least for Blades, SOE has finally corrected the names. I have verified this in-game. I do not have access to Truth and Coin, but Blades is now The Court of the Blades. I assume the instance prefixes are corrected too. I moved some of it for Blades for you, but the rest are gonna have to be checked and moved, and there is a LOT of interconnections. Have fun! BTW, as far as I can see from Completed Quests in my journal, the prefix for the court quests have NOT changed, so Court of the Blades: Dukaris, Hero of the People is still correct as is. --Florence Sopher (talk / contribs / my templates) 22:03, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Confirmed in-game. They moved all 3! --Florence Sopher (talk / contribs / my templates) 22:12, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :so what changed? the zones? the factions? --Uberfuzzy 01:57, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Category:Articles_for_Deletion Why is An Audience with Aaryona listed on Category:Articles_for_Deletion? I checked the actual article and there is no reason why it should be deleted. I checked the source of the article and there wasn't a db category on it. Thanks ✬Dillard421✬ (talk • ) 08:34, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :the page wasnt, an old redirect was. someone wanted to move the page to its proper name with the "an", but could not do it because a page existed. i've deleted the redirect and moved the page. also, kodia is afk for a few days, as per the giant notice at the top o the page. --Uberfuzzy 08:53, 5 January 2008 (UTC)